


One more chance, Baby, Give me a kiss

by angelickenma



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Anxiety, Cocaine, Drug Abuse, Drug Use, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Soundcloud rapper Eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 00:06:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13154937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelickenma/pseuds/angelickenma
Summary: Eren's rise to fame from SoundCloud to a national tour strains and then completely shatters his relationship with Levi.Four months after not talking, Levi's approached by him in a club.





	One more chance, Baby, Give me a kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be based on Kiss by Lil Peep but... It took a mind of its own. Still, I'm proud of it. Hope you like it! 
> 
> RIP Peep (listen to the song if you haven't because it's good)

It all started when Eren was a sophomore and chose to join the swim team.

From afar, his crush was beautiful, but up close he was downright breathtaking. He would look into Eren’s eyes with his cold, grey ones, yet every time Eren felt himself being drawn to him, like his mom’s hot chocolate bringing him inside on a snow day. Levi was 16 and a junior; it was his third year on the team. He would call Eren a brat because he needed work on his backstroke outside of practice even if Levi did volunteer to help him. That was how Eren got Levi’s phone number.

Eren texted him about anything that came to mind just so he could get to know Levi. Somewhere between their texts and extra practices, Levi slowly began to let Eren in. Eren was an open book that anyone could thumb through, but Levi was like a diary with a padlock and invisible ink on each neatly written page. Eren wanted to see every bit of Levi, and he was willing to put in the time to be able to.

 

* * *

 

At some point in his senior year, Eren had begun to write songs, and they were even good. He was still on the swim team and still frequently saw Levi even though he graduated. Eren couldn’t hide his feelings to Levi forever, but he could also never let the man go if he didn’t feel the same way. So, Eren kept quiet and used his songs as an outlet for his pent-up feelings towards his crush.

He started posting his songs on SoundCloud. He started being popular, even. By the time he graduated, he had a steady following and did gigs here and there. Levi supported him the whole time. For that, Eren was grateful, and after his popularity increased more, he decided it was time to confess to Levi.

“Levi, I want you to know that I’ve liked you since I was 15. You’ve been the light of my life. Thank you for always supporting me. I’m sorry if this makes you uncomfortable, but I figured you should know before I go. I wanted to start my first opening of any tour in my life without a guilty conscience since my feelings towards you is what got me into songwriting.” Eren fidgeted a little underneath the large live oak in Levi’s backyard.

Levi took his hand gently. “Eren, I’m not uncomfortable. If anything, I feel the same way. I’m glad you told me. If this is what you want, I’ll be waiting here when you get back. You’ll only be gone for a few weeks.”

“I can’t make you wait on me, even if it’s short. What’ll happen if I have to go on longer tours and you can’t come?”

“Eren, I will always wait for you.” He sealed the promise with a kiss.

 

* * *

 

A little over a year later, Eren’s popularity was enough for him to go on tour. An actual, full-blown tour. He would be playing over 40 cities and a few festivals in the span of six months. To say Eren was excited is an understatement. He was practically buzzing with joy to go sing his heart out.

Levi tried to calm him down sometimes; he was nervous as hell about the tour. Levi just couldn’t drop college and his job to go with Eren, and Eren had many admirers with his gorgeous eyes, cute studded nose, angelic voice, and growing amount of ink. Eren had about eight tattoos now. (This baffled Levi because Eren was always terrified of needles, yet he allowed needles to repeatedly puncture his skin all the time. But, Levi didn't try to stop him. He knew Eren could choose what to do with his body.) Eren had begun to lose a little weight, and Levi didn’t think it was because of stress. He would never voice his concerns to Eren; if he was wrong, Eren would be angry to know that his boyfriend thought he was on drugs. He knew Eren was eating right, and he was active. He hadn’t changed much, but he started drinking more. He knew that Eren should’ve gained if anything, but he never brought up his weight at all.

Two nights before the tour itself, Levi’s anxiety came to a head.

Typically, he would never let Eren see him during an anxiety attack. With his knees to his chest and head shielded by the arms on his knees in the kitchen corner, he couldn’t handle it anymore. What if Eren came back with a new, hotter girlfriend or boyfriend? What if Eren cheated and just didn’t tell Levi? What if Eren cheated and came back with an STI or STD?

No, what if Eren came back with something worse like a drug addiction? He found the little bag of white powder in Eren’s dresser drawer, and his worst fears had been confirmed. He had a good bit of faith in Eren that he would never cheat. Because both of them have a family history of it, they agreed to tell each other about any possible addictions for their own safety; if he’s not telling him, that means that there is something seriously wrong.

Eren came home from a meeting at probably the worst possible time. Levi’s body was shaking violently, still rooted to his spot in the kitchen. When he heard the hyperventilating in the kitchen, he rushed in there to Levi’s side. “Hey, hey, babe, what’s wrong?” He went to hug Levi, but Levi recoiled from his touch.

“Back up, Eren. I-I need to calm down.” His voice cracked terribly, but he wanted to talk about this after his anxiety subsided.

Eren moved back, still sitting near him on the kitchen floor and opened a pack of cigarettes. “Do you want one?”

He looked up from where his arms cradled his head. “When did you start smoking?”

He lit up the cigarette and took a drag. “Recently. I hadn’t gotten around to telling you.”

“Yeah. Figures.”

“And what the fuck is that supposed to mean, Levi? What are you accusing me of?” He narrowed his eyes at the normally intimidating man who was now vulnerable. He could count the number of times he had seen Levi cry on a single hand, and it wouldn’t even take all five fingers.

“You know exactly what I’m talking about. Don’t look at me like that when your nose ring has fucking white powder on it. I’m not stupid, Eren.” He threw the bag of cocaine at him. “We made a promise. We agreed to talk about addiction. We agreed to talk about when we became reliant on something. Then, you started routinely coming home tipsy and then drunk, and then I started getting calls to come get you because you were fucking blackout drunk and throwing up at bars over twenty minutes away. It concerned me, but I trusted you would come to me on your own.”

Levi’s steady and calm down probably scared Eren the most. “I didn’t tell you because this is exactly how you would have acted." He laughed bitterly. "God, what’s the fucking chance that our roles are finally switched? You’re the one who looks defeated in the corner while I’m trying to bring you back up.”

“Eren, this isn’t a laughing matter. I’m concerned because I love you. I want to help you or even just be there for you. You’re my best friend before you’re my boyfriend.” Levi’s eyes were fond, and he reached out for Eren’s hand.

He took it, lacing their fingers together. “Okay, I’m not going to make any more jokes." He rolled his eyes a little. "What should I do?”

“I think… I think you should cancel the tour. I want you to get off coke, and I want to be with you to make sure you're clean.”

He laughed in Levi’s face. “I’m sorry, but did you just say you want me to cut the tour just so I can get off this shit?” Levi nodded. His expression was still hard, but there were tears welling up in his eyes. Shit, Eren was in trouble. He dropped Levi’s hand. “No, fuck you. I’m not canceling the tour. If you want me to get clean as soon as possible, you’ll come with me. I am not canceling the fucking tour.”

Levi’s tears almost came out before he blinked them away. “You know I can’t come with you, Eren. You need to get clean because you won’t be able to do music when coke kills you.”

“No, no, no. I am not fucking canceling the tour.” He grabbed his cigarettes and the bag off the kitchen floor and stood up.

“Where are you going?” Levi’s tears were back, but now they were rolling down his cheeks.

Eren was walking out of the kitchen. “I’m leaving. I’ll see you when I get back from tour. You’ll have plenty of time to think about shit before I get home.”

Levi stood up and followed Eren up the stairs to their bedroom. “Are you fucking kidding me, Eren? Are you going to just walk out on me? _On us?_ For what? Groupies, cocaine, and music?”

He didn’t respond as he finished up the packing that Levi had been helping him with all week. Levi was standing by the closet door, more tears silently falling. Eren dragged his suitcase behind him, and before he left the bedroom door, he turned around. The lie just rolled off his lips, its only intention to wreck Levi now. “By the way, I cheated on you. It was the best orgasm I’ve ever had, but I haven’t had that many recently since you won’t sleep with me.”

Levi let out a choked sob as Eren smirked and went down the stairs and out the door.

 

* * *

 

Levi cleaned any reminder of Eren out of his house. He bleached every surface he could. He got a new mattress that he would never fuck Eren into again. He bought new sheets that didn’t have any drool stains on the right side pillow. He finally fixed the hole where drunk Eren kicked the wall too hard. He replaced all the pictures in the frames with pictures of his childhood friends. He adopted a dog. Life was okay. It sucked without Eren, but he was getting by.

Eren immersed himself in music and drugs. Every hour he wasn’t asleep, he was either playing music or getting high. He had to be clean two hours before going to venues, and that was only getting harder. He lied to Levi just to make himself feel victorious when the man broke; it made him feel worse now. He wanted to apologize, but he didn’t have the balls to call him and take the heat. He had made new friends who were also in the music business; not all of them used but they all partied at least. He was even fucking one of them, both men trying to numb the pain from the past by using each other.

Four months after the breakup, Eren decided to visit Wings, a local club, while in his hometown with his friends. It was also on this day that Levi decided to go out with friends at Wings for the first time the breakup.

Eren was high as a kite, snorting line after line off the table that the club owner gave his squad. Levi was on his third shot of vodka when that familiar laugh reached his ears. He seized up and ordered a jack and coke, his preferred drink when he did drink. He took his glass off the bar and returned to the table with his friends without realizing he passed Eren’s table.

Eren was scanning the room when he saw him walk past. His breath hitched, and his eyes followed Levi as far as the angle would let him.

Jean was the first one to notice. “Eren? You good? You look like you just saw a ghost.”

He swallowed heavily and regulated his breathing. “I kind of did. It’s just… been awhile since I’ve seen him. He looks so good. He cut his hair a little shorter. I want to kiss him.”

They all knew who he was talking about. Mikasa leaned against him, only two drinks in but already affected. “Go dance with him, ya dumb. Or at least talk to him.”

“I don’t want to upset him. He looked like he was having a good time.” Eren frowned and scrunched his nose up.

Jean rolled his eyes. “Don’t be a pussy, dude. Just go and talk to him. If he’s as good of a guy as you say, he’ll at least hear you out.”

Armin gave Jean a scolding look. “Jean, don’t pressure him into anything he doesn’t want to do.”

Eren snorted a line and then grinned with a newfound confidence. “No, Jean’s right for once. Is my nose good?” He looked at them, and everyone gave him two thumbs up. “All right, I’m doing it.” He got up and straightened out his Gucci shirt and tugged up his black ripped jeans to hug his ass just right.

He approached the table, half smiling and half grimacing. Levi’s friend, the one he remembered as Isabel, actually choked on her drink. Levi glared at him. “What the fuck do you want, Eren?”

He saw the cold, grey eyes again; the ones that he used to light up and the ones he would look at right before going to sleep. Now, they were harsh and unforgiving. Remembering his line of courage that would have been for nothing, he stood taller. “To talk real quick. Can we?”

If looks could kill, Isabel and Farlan, Levi’s other friend, would have killed him by now. Levi looked like he was going to say no; hell, Eren was expecting him to. “Sure. Let’s go outside.”

He followed Eren to his black Benz truck, and Eren leaned against it and lit a cigarette. “Want one?” Levi pulled the one from between Eren’s lips and put it in between his own, taking a gentle drag. “How have you been, Levi? You look good.”

“Could be better, could be worse.” Eren raised his eyebrows as if he was asking him to elaborate. “Could be better; I could feel number while talking to you. Could be worse; I could be dating my cocaine addict, trash ex who cheated on me and would probably continue to cheat on me while I was at home, trusting him.”

Eren gulped and closed his eyes, breathing out his nose deeply. “Levi, I wanted to apologize for how things happened.”

“Yeah? Really? You fucking _left_ me for a tour where you’re getting high off your ass constantly. You’re high right now. I recognize that look, Eren. I’m not dumb.” Eren went to say something, but Levi cut him off. “Oh, and you cheated on me because I wouldn’t sleep with your drunk ass. Fuck you for that, by the way.”

Eren was at a loss for words. “Look, Levi, I know I’m high right now, but I don’t want to bullshit you anymore. I’m sorry I walked out. I was expecting you to text me at some point, but that’s really stupid and selfish considering I _broke_ you. I know I did, and I feel horrible for it. But, we made a promise, right? You said you always would wait for me. That’s still intact, right?”

Levi barked out a laugh. “Oh my god you’re fucking _unbelievable_. No, that’s not still intact. Our bed doesn’t even exist anymore; I bought a brand new one. I’m never going to fucking cuddle with you or make you breakfast in bed or, hell, fuck you again, Eren. You ruined anything we could’ve had because you lied and you cheated. You’re a fucking shitty boyfriend, and you won’t be my mistake again. I’m going back in.” He stomped out the cigarette and turned.

Eren caught him by his bicep. “Wait. I… I lied. I didn’t actually cheat.”

He spun on his feet. “Oh, that’s _rich_. I know I fucked you good, but, dear god, are you that desperate? Will no one else choke you and put you over their knee for a good spanking? Shut the fuck up and let me go.”

“Levi, please let me explain. You probably knew, but I was high and—”

“You’re high right now, asshole. Don’t try to make excuses because you were high.”

“I know I am, damn it. I'm not trying to use that necessarily as an excuse. Anyways, I was high and angry. You wanted me to cancel my tour. Music is what helped me feel better when I was alone in my room, telling myself to hate you because I knew you’d never love me too. You tried to take that from me. At the time, I just wanted to see you break. I’m so fucking sorry. I’ve regretted it for the last four months.” Eren had that sincere look in his eyes, and Levi had to admit that he was weak for it. “One more chance, Levi.”

“One more chance, and I’m only saying that for the physical aspect. Prove to me that you deserve a second chance at the emotional aspect.”

He grinned wolfishly. “C’mere baby. Give me a kiss.”

 

* * *

 

Levi fixed his hair in the rearview mirror of the truck. “Goddamnit, my back hurts like hell. You need to trim those damn claws of yours.”

He laughed and sat up wincing. “That’s revenge for not carrying around lube. We’ll call it even.” He shimmied his jeans up his ass the rest of the way and pecked Levi’s temple. “So…?”

“Let’s maintain some semblance of distance until you come home. We’ll see when you're back.” He smiled, a little sad but also hopeful, at him and then smirked, glancing at his neck. “That’s pretty bad. I can even see my fingerprints. I’m not too sorry either.”

“Please don’t be.” He grinned and leaned on Levi’s shoulder.

“When you come home, you need to be clean. Coke isn’t anywhere in this. Quit snorting that shit or you’ll be snorting my boot up your fucking nostrils.”

He nodded and kissed his shoulder. “Okay. For you.” He glanced at Levi’s neck and kissed one of the blooming dark red marks. “Are you ready to go in?”

“Yeah. Can I meet your friends?” He looked at him with the face that meant he had ulterior motives, but Eren was a sucker and nodded.

Levi let Eren lead him back into the club by the hand, and he dragged him to the table of three new people. The one with black hair, a cartilage full of cool earrings, and a red scarf introduced herself as Mikasa. Armin was the cute blonde with the single visible tattoo on his knuckle, an E for his boyfriend as Eren explained later. The “horse face” and heavily tattooed man was Jean. His expression gave off that he was Eren’s _former_ fuckbuddy.

Levi noticed the powder all over the table as they were talking and cleaned it off. Jean noticed this and gave Eren a look. “Levi made me promise to get clean, and I’m going to because I value Levi too much to just say no again.”

Jean nodded. “Good luck dealing with Eren. He can be really—”

“Bratty? Yeah, but I know how to keep him in control for the most part.” He patted Eren’s head, and Eren blushed bright red, knowing what his words meant. “Well, take good care of my doofus.” He kissed Eren’s temple and whispered in his ear, “I love you. Don’t have sex with horse face anymore, darling.”

Eren turned bright red but grinned and kissed Levi’s cheek before he went back to Isabel and Farlan. Eren’s phone dinged not even a minute later.

 

**Levi <3**

I miss you brat. I’m glad I saw you tonight.

 

* * *

 

Eren knocked gently on the door. He was shaking with anxiety, a new trait that he developed in recovery. He hadn’t seen Levi since that night at the club, but they had talked at least twice a week on the phone, despite saying that he wanted to maintain distance.

He heard footsteps approach the door, and then it opened, revealing a smiling Levi in cuffed jeans and a t-shirt. He was… dirty? This was a new sight for Eren. “Hey baby, come in.” He opened the door wider and gestured for him to follow him.

Eren was right on his trail when something furry and heavy crashed into him. “That’s Snow White. She’s a Samoyed. I adopted her while you were gone.” We were gardening, and she likes to roll in the flower bed.” He watched Eren coo at her and rub her fur, even where she had bits of black dirt in her white fur.

“I love her! She’s so great! She’s such a good girl!” He could feel his anxiety melting away the more he loved the dog and the more he was with Levi. “Thank you for inviting me o—”

“Inviting you home. Don’t thank me. I’m glad you’re here, Eren.” His smile was gentle and loving, and it was…

Home. This was Eren’s home with Levi smiling at him like that. “You're right. I'm home.” He left Snow White alone and pulled Levi into a hug. “Thank you, Levi.”

Levi kissed his jaw and pulled away. “Welcome home, Eren.”


End file.
